


Home Is Where You Are

by PaladinAlby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Its too cute, M/M, home sickness, i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Lance is home sick, his lovely boyfriends Keith and Shiro try to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under the profile spacedadslays
> 
> Just thought i wuld share this on AO3
> 
> [Unedited]

Back on earth, on the clear nights and sometimes the cloudy ones, Lance would be outside staring at the sky. His headphones would be on medium blast, low enough to hear passing cars but loud enough to make out every word and every beat in the songs. Sometimes he would be standing on the deck, maybe sitting on a lounging chair, occasionally lying down on the grass. He would watch the stars with awe and wonder, a overwhelming desire to be amongst them would fill his heart. He thought about all the countless planets up in space, what other civilizations could be upon them. He thought about how infinite space was, comparing it to the imagination of a human brain and quickly concluding that no brain could imagine the beauty and adventure that space holds.

He always thought about leaving earth, exploring planets and discovering new life, piloting his own space craft. True it would be hard to leave his family and friends, but with the rate that science was expanding, he could easily come see them in less than two years after at least three adventures in space.

He loved it, the countless opportunities the universe had to offer.

But now, as he laid on the bridge leading to the castle of Altea, he couldn't help but think of going back home. He missed Earth's green grass under his hands, the ocean running over and under his feet, although Altea wasn't much different from Earth aside some details. It just still wasn't home. The air smelt different, the sun rose west instead of east, the dirt wasn't brown, instead more of a beige. Lance felt his heart swell at the thought of home, how he would watch the children of the family run around, yelling and screaming happily. How he would come home from school or a day out to the smell of his mothers fantastic cooking.

He was homesick, incredibly so. Lance sighed deeply to himself, a sigh that you had to truly know him to catch on that it was a sad sigh. Lucky for him, Shiro and Keith truly knew him and as soon as they heard the sound come from him they bolted out of their hiding spots.

"What's wrong Lance?" Shiro said, standing next to the boy. Lance nearly screamed at the sudden presence of his boyfriends, his body jolting at the surprise of it.

"God dammit Shiro! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lance yelled at the man, hearing a light footstep on his other side. "That goes for you too Keith!"

Both paladins laughed, Lance could be come hysterically 'angry' sometimes and it never failed to make both Shiro and Keith crack up with laughter. "We're sorry okay. We just wanted to know what was wrong." Keith said in between giggles, hand clutching his stomach to try stop it from hurting from lack of breath.

"Who said there was something wrong?" Lance asked, looking back up at the sky and ignoring their laughter, all though it was great to hear, especially from Keith. He heard both males move after a moment of silence, Shiro lying down on his right side and Keith on his left. There was another moment of silence, Lance becoming content with just hearing them breathing until Shiro spoke.

"Lance, you're out here alone, lying down on the bridge, staring up at the sky. Now most people like Coran and Allura would think you were just relaxing but me and Keith know you better. If you were relaxing you would be wrapped around one of us and basically purring." Lance laughed at that. 'Well he's not wrong' the blue paladin thought to himself.

"Aside from that, we heard one of those sad sighs you make when you miss something. So don't lie to us and tell us what's wrong." Keith joined in, trying to keep his tone calming and kind even though he just demanded answers from Lance. Lance sighed again, relaxing his body before speaking.

"I miss earth. I miss my family. I miss my mum hugging me as soon as I got home from wherever I was. I miss my dad teaching me how to drive and overreacting when a went 1 over the speed limit. I miss my siblings endlessly teasing me even if I got mad. I miss my nephews and nieces running around the house and getting in my stuff. I miss my grandparents giving me their wise talks. I miss that old man who lived next door and always greeted me when I went outside. I miss every aspect of what my life was. And I realized that I cant go back to that life, this Voltron business will be my forever by the looks of it. I mean yea its pretty cool how we are all paladins of lions that form a gigantic robot and defends the universe and yea being able to travel through space faster than what earth could progress to in the next 300 years s pretty awesome. But I miss home, I need home." Lance let out a big breath, he didn't mean to ramble on but it just happened, he got lost in the moment of explaining how he felt that nothing else existed but his words.

There was a long moment of silence, Lance's words sinking in and processing in both Shiro and Keith's brains. Lance waiting patiently for them to recover from the large amount of words he dropped on them, staring up at the sky with content now that he had gotten it out.

"I cant really say I know how you feel because I never really had anything on earth, but just because we are now Voltron paladins doesn't mean we cant visit earth. Lance like you said, we can travel around space in a speed that is beyond earth's imagination, I'm sure we will be allowed to go to earth and see our loved ones." Keith reassured but Lance could only feel unsure until Keith took his hand in his own and squeezed, the blue paladin relaxing that slight bit.

"Lance, I'm sure it's safe to say we all miss earth. And when you say you need home I understand you mean your biological family. But for now, until we get Zarkon under control, try and think of Voltron and Altea as home." Shiro clasped Lance's other hand in his one. "Try and think of us as home."

Lance felt like his heart was gonna explode with emotions, the thought of Shiro and Keith wanting him to think of them as family made his stomach fill with butterflies. Christ he felt like a 12 year old girl with her first major crush on the cool guy at school. He looked at Shiro and then Keith, noting their faces had a slight smile on them, it's like they were aware of Lance's heart beating frantically.

"We're here for you Lance, ever since we started this relationship we have always been here for you and will continue to do so until you get bored of us." Shiro said softly.

"Which we hope is never." Keith adds in, Shiro humming in agreement.

"God dammit you two! You make my heart feel like its swelling." Lance complained, his boyfriends laughing at him but with a hint of fondness. All three paladins eventually quietened down, hands clasped in each others, staring up at the night sky in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them all so much
> 
> Peace!


End file.
